Can't Fight the Moonlight
by epiphanies
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a special moment before the wizard war in their fifth year. I really like it. :) Hopefully you will too!


Can't Fight the Moonlight

Songfic

  
  
  
  


Under a lover's sky

Gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

We'll just wait until

Till the sun goes down

  
  
  
  


Hermione sat alone by the lake, wondering what her future held.

Bad times.

That was all that faced her, she and her friends.

All that they were about to face.

But, she mused, we are lucky that at least the darkest wizard on earth is somewhat fair.

Though I don't understand why he is waiting until that specific date...

Tomorrow would be the day.

The day that their fate, hers, her friends, her family's fate would be decided. Tomorrow was the official start day of the Official War of the Wizards.

Dumbledore vs. Voldemort.

A full-fledged battle, set up fairly and won or lost whether cheated or not. By whatever means, you are meant to win or lose. That decision, of course, was up to the Gods. Whoever they may be.

Dear God, Hermione thought, biting back tears, what will tomorrow hold?

What will happen to all of the things that she had strived for...worked for? What would be of her friends, family...herself?

Would we just fade away into the night? Will we win the fight of our lives, or die young, not even knowing the meaning of life? Of experiencing first love, first kiss? I don't want to die.

She heard somebody behind her, and wiped a tear from her eye as Ron sat down beside her.

His hands were shaking.

  
  


Underneath the star light, star light

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight

  
  


"Herm?"

"Yes, Ron?" she sniffed, trying to hold back the flood of tears, threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Tomorrow is..."

"I know."

"Look, Herm...I won't let anything happen to you..."

Hermione burst into tears.

Ron put an awkward arm around her shoulders, and she began to shake with sobs.

"What will happen, Ron? Everything we know...even if we live, everything and possibly everyone that we hold dear will be gone. What happens if...what happens if one or two of us survive...and the other doesn't? What happens then? Are we just expected to go on with the war, go on with our lives even though we have nothing to live for anymore? What's the point of even being here if there is so much pain?" she leaned her head on his shoulder, and felt a teardrop drip onto her hand.

It was Ron's.

She stared up at him, into his sea green eyes, blurred with tears.

She melted.

  
  


You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight, no

You can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

  
  


"Herm...can you imagine what tomorrow is going to be like? All that suffering...all that pain. And we'll not even be able to smile. Not once. We'll be too tired to talk, too tired to breathe. You've seen the Muggle war movies? Well, I have, and I've seen the photos of our wizard ones...just small ones but Herm...they look ten times as bad, and now we have the entire world of wizards fighting one another. The Dark Side against the good. I mean, the good side always wins in movies, but Herm...this is real life." he said quietly, and rested his head on hers.

In the lake, the giant squid splashed around, spraying water at them.

They still sat, peacefully, unfazed.

  
  


There's no escaping love

Once a gentle breeze

Weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Till you're in my arms

  
  


"Ron?"

"Yes, Herm?"

"If tomorrow is our last..."

"Herm, please...don't say things like that. You don't know what a horror that would be for me..."

"Would it?"

"God, yes."

"Well, Ron, I need you to know, that if tomorrow is the last day we'll ever...I love you."

Ron stared at her in surprise.

"I mean, we've been friends for five years and I have come to love you. You're one of my best friends, Ron. It would kill me to lose you."

Ron blinked, then set his head back on hers.

"I love you too, Herm."

  
  


Underneath the star light, star light

We'll be lost in the rhythm so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight

  
  


You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight, no

You can't fight it, no

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

  
  


They sat there in silence, until midnight, when they both dozed off in each other's arms.

  
  


Underneath the star light, star light

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight

  
  


An exploding sound woke them.

"What...? What's going on...Herm! Herm, wake up!" Ron shouted, standing up quickly.

Hermione opened her eyes and nearly went dizzy.

"What was..?"

"A bomb! I Camprius Bomb! Hurry, Herm! We've got to get in the castle!" Ron pulled her up quickly, and nearly carried her to the entrance of the castle, where everything was in chaos.

Students were running to the windows and down the stairs, trying to get to the bomb shelter in the basement of the castle, made just for this occasion.

A voice rang out through the corridors.

"All students report to the bomb shelter immediately!"

Uh oh, thought Hermione and Ron in unison, McGonagall's voice sounds strangely shrill.

Something's going on.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand as they sprinted for the basement, where they found Harry and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Oh, thank god you're all right," Harry panted, grabbing his friends in a quick hug.

"Yes, we're fine," Hermione said, still clutching Ron's hand.

"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We, er, fell asleep by the lake. We woke up to the bomb..." said Ron, rather sheepishly.

Hermione went red in the face as Ginny and Harry laughed.

But their laughter was interrupted by another deafening explosion.

They ground shook below them, and the candles struggled to stay lit.

  
  
  
  
  
  


You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight, no

You can't fight it

  
  


A large boulder suddenly appeared from thin air, and headed straight for Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

"Move!" screamed Hermione, and pushed her friends out of the way.

She, though, had not been fast enough.

The rock hit her on the head, and she crumpled to the ground.

"Hermione!" voices rang out as her friends rushed to help her.

She struggled to get up, but sank back down as the dizziness surrounded her.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, holding her head up slightly with a ripped off sleeve of his robes.

She reached her hand up to her forehead, and felt-

Blood.

Lots of it, streaming down her temples and into her hair.

"Ron..." she murmured.

"Shhh, Herm, don't talk now...You'll be all right..."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I....I do love you, Ron. I love you all, but Ron....I love you." and with that, using all the strength left within her, she reached up and brushed her lips on his.

She felt her head droop, and she smiled as their lips parted.

"I love you..." she said softly, and then...

She was gone.

  
  


(You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark,

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight, no

You can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart)


End file.
